the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Hiss
Sir Hiss is the tertiary antagonist of the 1973 film Robin Hood. He is the snake aide of Prince John. Appearance Sir Hiss is an olive snake and wears a red (later blue) cap with a matching feather and also wears a red (later blue) cape. In his literature appearances, Sir Hiss loses his hat and this is the case of other Robin Hood characters such as Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Literature The Curse of Maid Marian: Whilst he makes an appearance in The Lioness and the Lion Prince, Sir Hiss is more of a background character whilst The Curse of Maid Marian shows him in a more major light. Like Prince John, Sir Hiss undergoes a dramatic change as he is much left sycophantic and complaining. He is also almost never on the receiving end of Prince John's savage temper (largely because Prince John is also a lot more mature) and like his boss he is a lot more sinister. In The Curse of Maid Marian he is first shown acting with a sense of surprise when Prince John starts to cover his tracks after killing Robin Hood and leaving Maid Marian for dead when the Prince orders the deaths of those who helped him attack the foxes. The lion however reacts with fury and roars: "You must think of the people Hiss! If word got out that I killed that outlaw who is loved by the poor; why they'd never trust me again! None of this happened!" He later appears with Prince John after the Sheriff of Nottingham gives him a mailbag full of taunting letters all written in blood and whilst Hiss is convinced by the letters, the prince is not and has the Sheriff thrown out of the room; and Hiss is thrown halfway across the room like a javelin. Meanwhile, the prince throws the letters off the battlements. One particular letter however changes everything for Prince John as it is personally addressed to him and reads: "Yes, you have killed Robin Hood! But you won't kill his legacy! You have assaulted me but you didn't kill me, HIS WIFE! As I write this letter, I hereby put a curse on you and all of your supporters; some of them have even felt the full force of my wrath! At the appointed hour, as the clock is chiming, THE NECKS OF NOTTINGHAM WILL BE CUT! Fear me, Prince John for I have killed off your other supporters. I could easily kill you as well! AT THE APPOINTED HOUR, ROBIN WILL BE AVENGED! AND YOU, PRINCE JOHN! YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO THE CURSE! THE CURSE OF MAID MARIAN! Just pray that your death, IS ONLY, A NIGHTMARE!" Hiss is also shocked when he sees Prince John's reaction: The Prince is now catatonic and displays the thousand yard stare. The prince is soon snapped out of his reaction when Hiss bites him in the hand causing the prince to scream in pain and throw Hiss across the room. Hiss advises the prince to take a long rest and forget the letter as the night is drawing closer. Indeed, it is this night which sees Hiss's death: As Maid Marian kills off more prominent supporters of Prince John one of the supporters she comes for is Sir Hiss. She takes Hiss as he sleeps to a derelict house where she locks him in a cage as she unloads all her cargo which is all the weaponry she armed herself with. Finally, Sir Hiss dies when Marian takes him out of the cage and impales him on an arrow; his body flails for ten minutes before he dies however. Once Sir Hiss is dead, Maid Marian arms the bow with the arrow she used to impale Hiss on and shoots it into the city of Nottingham. His body is found the next morning and his death is reported to Prince John as a warning but the prince takes no notice and carries on the festival. Appearances * The Curse of Maid Marian Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains